


Встреча в подземке

by Remieka



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remieka/pseuds/Remieka





	Встреча в подземке

Проще всего раствориться в толпе. Стать ее частью, незаметной, неразличимой, неотделимой, слиться с движущейся массой людей, стать одним из них. В толпе сложно вычленить и найти отдельную ее частичку, в толпе безопасно, если знаешь, как не выделяться. Я знал. Он - нет. Впрочем, ему это не было так жизненно необходимо, как мне. Ему не приходилось опасаться людей из отдела генетического контроля. У него не было клейма на плече. Проще говоря, он был человеком, обычным человеком, одним из толпы. Или, все-таки, нет? Его лицо выделялось среди массы серых, одинаковых, одинаково незаметных лиц. Задумчивое, немного испуганное...и осветившееся удивленной улыбкой, когда я протиснулся ближе, и наши взгляды встретились. Несколько коротких фраз, еще одна улыбка, кивок, и мы вместе двинулись к выходу. Переход на двадцать третью зону. Район не то, чтобы фешенебельный, но уже вполне благопристойный, и, что особенно важно для меня, не являющийся объектом слишком пристального внимания полиции. Здесь можно спокойно пересидеть ночь, если все сложится хорошо. Я не собирался задерживаться дольше.

Мы начали целоваться уже в коридоре, топчась по сброшенной на пол одежде, вжимаясь друг в друга, гладя, стискивая, лаская. Я прижал его к стене, он тихо стонал, запрокидывая голову, подставляясь под мои поцелуи. Потом вывернулся, чуть отстранился, положил мне ладони на бедра, стал зацеловывать шею, грудь, плечи. И внезапно остановился. Понятно, увидел клеймо генетического контроля. Я оттолкнул его, прикидывая, попробует ли он поднять шум. Он отступил на шаг и замер, не сводя глаз с моего левого плеча.  
-Ну, и на что ты уставился? Я не монстр, сам видишь, рогов и хвоста нет.  
Он нервно сглотнул:  
-Ты мутант?  
-Мутант. У тебя выпивка есть?  
-Зачем?  
Я хмыкнул:  
-Чтобы выпить ее, естественно. Не трясись так, я сейчас уйду. Я, правда, все-таки рассчитывал пересидеть у тебя до утра. За гостепримство расплатился бы.  
Он неожиданно улыбнулся:  
-Тебе не нужно уходить прямо сейчас. И расплачиваться не нужно, если ты не хочешь.  
-Угу. Что, не видно, как я не хочу?  
Его улыбка из виноватой стала опять радостно-удивленной:  
-Видно. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты расплачивался.  
Он подошел ко мне вплотную, обнял меня и медленно повел руки вниз по спине:  
-Останься. У меня нет спиртного, но я могу купить для тебя. Утром. Останься. Пожалуйста.

Мне было хорошо с ним, но, что гораздо важнее, мне было спокойно с ним. Я привык верить своей интуиции, я и выживал так долго только благодаря ей, и интуиция сейчас говорила, что ему можно доверять. Он лежал, прижавшись, почти обвившись вокруг меня, теплый, доверчивый, ставший неожиданно своим, лежал тихо, положив мне голову на плечо, внимательно слушая. Он не мешал мне. Я курил, стряхивая пепел в пепельницу, которую он водрузил мне на грудь, и тихо говорил. Я рассказывал ему о нашем спецприюте, о моих двух побегах, о том, как вести себя в городе, чтобы не привлечь внимание патрулей, и о том, почему я сейчас здесь. Он спросил:  
-А что ты можешь делать? Про вас всякое рассказывают..  
-Да ничего особенного. Телекинез, но слабый, кровать с нами могу подвинуть, тебя вот могу в ванную отлевитировать. Хочешь?  
Он рассмеялся, отрицательно качая головой.

Конечно, я слабый телекинетик, всех, у кого способности были средние или выше средних, забирали практически сразу же после первого проявления этих способностей. Не знаю, куда их отправляли, скорее всего, на военные базы или в закрытые исследовательские центры. За нами, оставшимися, наблюдали, пытаясь любыми методами спровоцировать проявление или усиление способностей. Мутанты...Все началось лет тридцать назад, когда печально известное средство «Вариант А» появилось на фармакологическом рынке. Мощнейший иммуномодулятор, практически без побочных эффектов, вернее, с побочными эффектами отдаленными и не до конца объяснимыми даже сейчас, пару десятилетий спустя. То, что дети с особыми способностями, рождались у женщин, регулярно употребляющих «Вариант А», и что наличие тех самых проклятых способностей связано с мутацией в асоХ гене, установили, а вот почему это произошло, кажется, так и не выяснили. Хотя, образ жизни не позволял мне следить за современными исследованиями, так что я мог что-то и пропустить. В любом случае, для меня лично это уже неважно. «Вариант А» изъяли из обращения, хотя слухи об экспериментах с ним продолжали и продолжают циркулировать. Наличие или отсутствие у ребенка мутации определяется тестом, занимающим от силы полчаса стандартного времени, и дети, у которых эта мутация есть, немедленно попадают под пристальное внимание военных и отдела генетического контроля. Слухи о нас ходят разнообразные и интересные. Я так думаю, тот же отдел генетического контроля их и распространял, для предотвращения сотрудничества законопослушных граждан с коварными и злобными мутантами. Идея, надо признать, оказалась удачной. Любая помощь мутанту называется теперь сотрудничеством с врагами расы и воспринимается как измена человечеству. Наказывается соответственно.

Мне следовало уйти утром следующего дня, как я и планировал, но я остался. Я говорил себе, что еще день, еще ночь, еще несколько часов ничего не изменят, а потом, когда времени уже не осталось, оказалось, что уйти невозможно, невозможно разорвать кольцо его рук, невозможно проснуться где-то без него, невозможно расстаться. И невозможно вовлечь его в то, что я собирался и должен был сделать. У моих друзей, тех, с кем я рос в приюте, с кем бежал оттуда, у тех, кого взяли, когда мне повезло, у них оставался шанс на свободу. Мне нужно было отключить защиту внешнего периметра, тогда они смогли бы уйти. Для этого я и вернулся в Город. Мы готовились к этому побегу несколько месяцев, все было готово, и откладывать я больше не мог.

Он лежал, как обычно, как уже стало для нас привычным, обняв меня, закинув ногу мне на бедро, засыпая, когда я сказал:  
-Я уйду рано утром, а ты убери все следы моего присуствия здесь.  
Он встрепенулся:  
-Когда ты вернешься?  
-Вернусь? Мне нельзя сюда возвращаться.  
-Тогда я уйду с тобой.  
Я постарался не рассмеяться:  
-Куда ты со мной уйдешь? Ты знаешь меня всего три дня.  
Он упрямо покачал головой:  
-У тебя есть кто-нибудь? Там, куда ты идешь? Кто-нибудь, важнее меня?  
-Я говорил тебе..  
-Я помню, что ты говорил. Я знаю, зачем ты уходишь. Я не об этом спрашиваю.  
-Нет, у меня нет никого важнее тебя. Ты-мой единственный.  
Он удовлетворенно вздохнул, положив голову мне на плечо, таким привычным, таким правильным движением:  
-Я пойду с тобой.

Мы пошли вместе. Мы сделали вдвоем то, что я планировал сделать один. Нам невероятно везло, все время. Мы беспрепятственно ушли из Города, добрались до маленького селения на побережье, не вызвав никаких подозрений. Мы живем в небольшом доме на берегу моря. Он любит купаться ночью. Я могу бесконечно смотреть на то, как он заходит в темную воду, как он плещется, как большая сияющая рыбина. Однажды я спросил его, не жалеет ли он о том, что оставил, когда уходил со мной, даже не оглянувшись. Он ответил: «Ты подарил мне любовь, море и свободу. О чем мне жалеть?». Я не самый сильный телекинетик, но, если нас когда-нибудь найдут, моих сил хватит на то, чтобы обрушить на берег волну, которая смоет все. Море, любовь и свобода останутся с нами навсегда.


End file.
